


Space Lovers

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, NSFW just um some dirty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: First fanfic like this and probably only one I'll write.I know, stupid title.  I couldn't think of one.  Please don't throw stones at me.





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn Airgone was someone unlike Gary had ever laid his eyes on before. Her dark hair, her deep brown eyes, her soft skin. The woman moved with authority and confidence, which was something he lacked. In a way, she completed him, making up for his immature side. When he had no clue on where to go next, she knew. When he struggled to find a solution, she was already five steps ahead. Her strict attitude got things done, yet her sweet voice made his heart melt. She was the perfect mix of sunshine and hurricane. Gary wondered how he managed to be so lucky to find this woman, and to even have her begin to like him back...

  
Quinn gently nuzzled his nose with hers, ruffling his blonde hair with her hand. The room was dark, save for the bit of light sneaking from underneath the doorway.

  
Gary put his hands on Quinn's cheeks, pulling her face gently towards his own.  
"What are you doing?" she smiled awkwardly.

  
"Just taking it all in. Everything about you. You're hot you know...probably the hottest woman I've ever met." he snickered. Quinn rolled her eyes.

  
"You're not so bad looking yourself." she smirked. The two were lying together in the bed, Quinn wearing a simple black tank top and gray leggings. Gary only wore his underwear and his red shirt.

Gently wrapping her hand around the robotic arm, she traced her finger along the elbow, feeling the cold metal beneath her touch. She much preferred his human hand, since this replacement felt so alien to her. But perhaps it offered things a regular human hand could not?. "Wonder what this can do?" she asked seductively. Gary's eyes widened.

  
"Oh _crap_..Ahem.." he coughed. Quinn's expression changed from that of play to a look of worry.

  
"What's wrong?" she asked. The man blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his human hand.

  
"It's just..I..okay I haven't done this in like, five years. I've been stuck up here so long without any human contact. I don't know if I can..remember..." he pushed out the words.

Quinn watched him as he looked down at the bed, too nervous and embarassed to make eye contact with her. Suddenly, a warm hand lifted his chin up towards her face as she softly pressed her lips against his, closing the gap between. Gary's heart was beating what seemed like 1000 times per minute as he felt his cheeks begin to blush. Wrapping her arms around him, she pushed him down into the mattress.  He was getting so caught up in her scent and her touch that he almost forgot to breath.   As if he was being held underwater and his head broke the surface, he inhaled a huge gulp of air when she pulled back.

  
"Heh..Q-Quinn...I...Holy crap..." he let out a sigh.

"Gary, please don't forget to breath."

"I just...wow..."

"Hm, am I better than Nightfall?" Quinn asked jokingly.  The man only shrugged.

  
"I wouldn't know. I never did anything with Nightfall."  
"But didn't you two...I saw you guys.."

"Quinn I know I seem like a jerk, but I'd never just...do that with someone. Especially not a future version of someone. Sure, she was you from the future, but she's not..."my" Quinn, from my timeline. You're the Quinn that I love. You're the only Quinn I would ever do this with." he smiled, reaching his hand out to rest it on her cheek.

  
Gary let out a yelp when he felt Quinn giving him neck kisses.

  
"Shhhh...you have to be quieter." she mentioned, before contuining. Gary wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her even closer.  
"R-right..."

After a minute, Gary managed to move his hands down to her lower area, giving soft squeezes. Quinn moaned into Gary's ear, then kissed him once more on the side of his face.

Her lips moved slowly from his cheek and gently touched the side of his neck. Pinching his skin gently between her teeth, she gave soft bites as she worked her way down.

Gary reached underneath Quinn's shirt with his robotic hand, then stripped it off. He went back to unsnap her black bra, but failed. He tried again to pull the hook loose as Quinn kept kissing his neck. After another try he began to get frustrated. Quinn sighed, then unsnapped her bra for him, tossing it on the floor.  
"I'm sorry those things are like wearable puzzles!" he defended himself.

"Gary." Quinn glared at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." Gary giggled a little bit as he felt around her chest.

"Heh..yeah..okay..."

Quinn removed her leggings, since she didn't want to trust Gary with that now. Then, her underwear. Gary looked at her in amazement.

  
"Quinn, I love you..I love you so much.." 

Reaching his hands forward, he slid her hair band back, gently letting it fall to the floor. Suddenly, his face was covered in fluffy hair.

"Ooof" Gary mumbled.

 

"Sorry" Quinn let a small smile.

 

"No worries. I mean anyway your hair smells amazing." 

"Gary, lay back."

"Hell yeah I'll lay back. Anything for my lady." He blushed, closing his eyes.

"Just do it."

"Sorr-"

  
The woman silenced him by pressing her lips to his once more. As gently as possible, Gary slowly slipped into her, letting out a sigh. Quinn gripped his arms with her hands, pinning him into the bed. Gary thought he had died and had gone to heaven. Not only was the woman he loved doing the most intimate thing a human could do with another with him, but she was begininng to return the feelings he felt for her as well. Her lips tasted like cherries and her scent smelt of the ocean. A strange combination but amazing nonetheless.

He actually did start believing he had died. Maybe the Lord Commander killed him and he was in heaven making love with an angel.

Bringing him back to reality, she kissed him again, this time shoving her tongue down his throat. Gary pushed his dick further in, moving back and forth slowly. Tongues swirled together as both fought for the upper hand. One of his blonde locks of hair was being twisted through her fingers as she pressed closer into his chest. The movements between them began to grow faster, and Quinn let out a whimper.  
"I -I'm sorry!" he shouted, breaking the mouth wrestle.

  
"Gary, it's..it's fine. It's what happens okay?" she said, giggling akwardly. Gary blushed.

Leaning up to place gentle kisses on her breasts, Quinn felt her cheeks blush as each kiss lingered longer than before. Moving faster between their legs, he pulled her closer, pressing his lips harder as if each one was going to be the last.

  
Thrusting a bit further inside her, he began to wince in pain. Quinn gently kissed his forhead, tracing one of her fingers along his jawline. Gary worked his way up from her breasts to her neck, and gently began to slide his tongue up and down her skin.

 

  
He pulled Quinn in for a final thrust before he let everything go. Quinn gasped, and Gary held her tightly, still giving her soft kisses to her neck. He pulled out of her with caution, not wanting to hurt her.

"Quinn, I love you, so much." he smiled, moving a curl of hair out from her eyes. Quinn was tired and worn out, but she smiled and rubbed his cheek with her hand.  
"Gary, I love you too." she leaned down and kissed him once more, and the two lay there in silence for what seemed like hours, enjoying the company of one another.

 

"Chookity?"

 

"Mooncake?" Mooncake!" shouted Gary. Quinn quickly covered Gary's mouth with her hand. Mooncake floated up above them, watching the humans as they lay naked together.

"Great, now he knows what I look like naked." huffed Gary as Quinn removed her hand.  
"Well, he's naked all the time if that helps." said Quinn.

"No, it doesn't." Gary said angrily. But you know now that I think of it, he has seen me naked one other time. That time with um... Nightfall. Quinn rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a squeeze as they both sat up, pulling the blanket over them.  
"Well, Mooncake is smart but he doesn't really know what this is. I mean, come on, he's not going to tell anyone." said Quinn, trying to comfort Gary.

Mooncake hovered around them, obviously wanting attention and wondering why Quinn was sitting in his usual sleeping spot. Quinn moved the blanket down so she could begin picking up her clothes.

"I guess it doesn't matter what Mooncake sees. But wait, if he came in, that means the door is ...open." They both turned to see KVN watching them in the doorway.

"OOhhhh okay so this is going to be a thing now. Well I don't think it's fair unless I can get in on it too." KVN laughed. Quinn put on her shirt and pants.

  
"Alllright I'm going to have to kick his ass." she said, before marching out the door and chasing KVN away. Mooncake lowered himself into his sleeping spot, nuzzling up against Gary. The man patted the little alien's head, sighing softly.

  
"It's strange, little guy. Only a few months ago I was alone. Now I have people I have to worry about. People I care about..." He pulled his red shirt back on, then looked at the door where Quinn had dissapeared a moment earlier.  
"People that I love..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote a second chapter to this. I kind of just wanted to rewrite the last chapter a little better? I'm new to this sort of thing and I'm definitely not going to be doing it often.  
> When I wrote the first chapter I wanted it to be a mixture of the obvious dirty stuff but also heart and romantic stuff between them.  
> I might make updates to it.

 

The gentle hum of the Galaxy One's engines was the only sound in the control room that Gary's ears could pick up.  Well, that and the soft clicking noises that Quinn's fingers made as they tapped on the screen of her device.  Seated in one of the chairs, the woman quietly went on with her nightly work.  Little Cato had already passed out after a long day of training and Gary had carried him to Avocato's old bed and tucked him in for the night. Mooncake made sure he had company and decided to sleep with him for a few nights so the cat wouldn't feel too alone.  Little Cato didn't ask but he never argued about the company Mooncake offered.

  
HUE was left with his usual routine.  KVN...Screw KVN.

  
It was just her and him, alone.  They'd been together for awhile now yet they were so occupied with saving the galaxy that time to themselves was almost nonexistent.

  
Gary yawned, stretching his arms before leaning against the wall, his eyes wandering back over to Quinn.

  
"Tired?  It's only 7 PM." came her soft voice from the chair.

  
He straightened out his jacket and walked over to her, his robotic arm wrapping around the back of her seat.

  
"A little." he smirked.  Slowly moving his human arm, he poked Quinn's left shoulder.  "What about you?  Surely all the work you do has made you-"

  
"Exhausted?" she finished, interrupting his sentence.

  
"Your words. But..." He lowered his prosthetic arm over the chair and wrapped it around Quinn's shoulders.

  
"But?" she wondered, letting a small smile.  They enjoyed these games they played together.

  
"I'm always happy to stay awake for you."

  
"Damnit Gary you got me, okay?"  Quinn blushed.  He reached over the chair and pulled her into his arms, holding her bridal-style.  
"Next time I'll carry you to the bed." She laughed, before Gary pulled her forward into a delicate kiss.  Her lips were soft and she smelt like the ocean.  Moments like these were Gary's favorite.  He loved Quinn's headstrong attitude but adored her soft side as well.  After nearly a minute of just holding her against his chest and kissing each other, they're lips parted slightly, yet they were still oh so close and both could feel the warm breath of the other against their mouths.

  
"Alright.  Next time.  HUE, watch the ship."  Gary demanded.

  
_"24/7, Gary."_

  
They were already gone.

* * *

A loud thump was heard as Quinn shoved Gary into the wall of his bedroom, her lips locked with his.  Gary took both of his arms and grabbed each side of her hips, pulling her into him.  The kisses were sloppy and wet with hardly any pattern.  Gary's cheeks reddened more when he felt Quinn bite his tongue.  After she let go, he swept her mouth thoroughly, bringing his hands up to her hair and taking off her head band, letting the accessory fall to the floor with a small *clink*.

  
Quinn retracted first, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.  Both took in a few gulps of air before she leaned forth, pressing him harder into the metal wall.  Her mouth found his neck and began to pinch his skin between her teeth.  Gary didn't think his cheeks could grow any redder.

  
"Damn Quinn...You really... _Hell_."

 

The bites were merely nibbles.  Gary had to fight to keep in a giggle because she was tickling him.

  
Suddenly she bit him, _hard_.  Quinn felt him wince underneath but continued, switching back to soft pinches.

  
"I kinda didn't mind that, Quinn." said Gary heatedly. 

  
"I guess you won't mind me doing this?" Pulling away, she brought her mouth forth to his and bit his bottom lip, staring into his eyes with a small smile.

  
"I mmhmmind...that we're not in my bed right now." he mumbled, lip still caught in her teeth.

  
Quinn began to tug off Gary's red shirt, tossing it onto the floor below.  Doing the same, Gary dropped her old Infinity Guard uniform into the pile, until both of them stood together naked.

  
Gary grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and walked her the two steps to the bed.  They flopped down, the mattress groaning underneath their weight.  Gary tossed the purple blanket to the side, pinning Quinn into the bedsheets.

  
Half lidded eyes peered down at her, his blonde locks covering her face.  Gary brought his mouth equal to her right ear, whispering.

  
"Ready?" he asked, hot breath against her cheek.

  
Quinn lifted her left hand, cupping the side of his face gently and gave a soft nod.

 

As smoothly as possible, Gary eased into her, emitting a sigh.  This wasn't their first time.  Once a few months back they had gotten one night where they could finally make love and no one was going to interrupt them...until two members of the Galaxy One crew did.  Time alone was a lot to ask for.  Gary hated this because before Mooncake's arrival, the only time he had was alone time.

  
Quinn relaxed into the mattress as Gary slowly moved back and forth, her hands traveling upwards to grip each of his wrists.  He nuzzled her, bringing his face down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, then another, enjoying each one more than the last.  Quinn pushed her mouth against his just as hungrily, her grip on his wrists tightening.

 

Quickening his pace, Gary nearly smashed his mouth his hers, needing more.

 

"Quinn-" He kissed her, then pulled back, breathing heavier.

 

"Gary-" Quinn breathed, letting her hands fall from his wrists and wrap around the sheets, holding them tightly between her fingers.

 

He kissed her again, speaking between each smooch.  Her lips were so warm and soft.

 

"I lo-" Gary's sentence was cut short by Quinn emitting a sigh.

  
She let go of the sheets, bringing her hands to rest on each side of his face, taking in his features.  His sweet round eyes, luscious blonde locks of hair dangling over her, swaying side to side with each thrust he gave.

 

"I love _you_ , Gary" she beamed at him, and Gary swore he could never love her more than now.

 

* * *

The two lie there, panting and naked and holding each other closely.  Gary took his human hand it stroked Quinn's cheek, causing her to open her eyes as she was resting.

 

"Quinn...You don't ever think about kids, do you?"  The question brought her out of her revere and she turned her face towards him.

 

"Kids?"

  
"Yeah, you know, tiny Quinn's and Gary's running around." he smiled.

 

Quinn frowned and rolled her eyes.

 

"If we did have children, they'd be their own people, Gary."

 

"I know!  But they'd have your beautiful face and your intelligence and hopefully they won't catch my stupid."

 

"Gary..." Quinn pulled him closer into her.

 

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her with puppy eyes.

 

"You're not stupid." she brushed a bang from his face. "Gary, I'd love to have children with you." she smiled warmly, but sighed, causing Gary to frown.  "But we're in constant danger, there's no way I would bring a child into this world unless I knew for sure we could take care of them.  What if the Lord Commander or the _Titans_ got ahold of them?"

 

Gary looked down at the bed.  She wasn't wrong.  Then again, she hardly ever was.

 

"They'd have hell to pay."  

 

"If you even try to fight with the Titans they'd kill you.  Bolo could pinch you in his fingers." Quinn began to trace his cheek with her thumb.  "Gary, let us figure this out first, and then maybe one day when the universe isn't under threat by them, we can think about having kids."

 

Her smile was so sweet and warm and God he loved her so much.

 

"Alright, when the universe is safer." he nodded in agreement.

 

"Besides, we have Little Cato to take care of."

 

Gary nodded, and the two fell into a light slumber, the last two members of the Galaxy One finally falling asleep, leaving the ship's AI system to travel through space.

 


End file.
